The Fire Bird Act I- Eye's of Green
by Demonic-Assassin117
Summary: Fleur Delacour spots a boy only a few years younger than herself when she arrives at Hogwarts. Where most if not all were drooling over her Veela charm he was not. Who was this fourteen year old with bright green eyes and jet black hair.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter- This a Fleur/Harry story, you don't like it then leave.**

* * *

The Fire Bird Act I

Chapter 1 - The Tri-Wizards fourth?

Fleur Delacour stepped off the carriage when they had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she and her classmates were here from France to attend the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a competition between three magic schools. It wasn't limited to Beaubox or Durmstag, Salem and Twin Towers in America, the Temple of Hecate in Greece, or the Cherry Blossom Academy in Japan are examples of schools that have been in the Tri-Wizard Tournament before. It was late October and Scotland was rather cold, Fleur wasn't as stupid as some may think while her classmates were wearing the standard light blue robes and shivering a little, Fleur wrapped herself in a white cloak to ward off the cold.

She looked around at the Hogwarts students, they were all wearing black robes with only slight showings of color which was red,blue,green or yellow. She assumed this was how they would tell who was part of which House, at Beaubox they didn't do this they only separated by year, that could simply be because Beaubox wasn't as large as Salem or Hogwarts. She noticed the men all leering at her, this was the thing she hated the most. No matter where she went or what she did, it would always cause men's heads to follow her with glass like eyes. She never asked for this, no matter what she could have done to make herself plain or normal it didn't work, her long blonde hair refused to cut and her skin always stayed the same color and was flawless. Her body stayed firm and toned most women would kill for her looks but she hated it every time she looked in a mirror or saw a boy gaze at her.

The reason for all the attention from the boys wasn't simply because she was beautiful it was because she was a quarter Veela. Which are Semi-Human creatures part bird and human, Because of their beauty they normally tended to themselves but every now and then they would marry a human, those with magic were the most commonly accepted that was what her Grandmother did. Veela by nature are a balance of peace and rage, most of the time they looked human however anger a Veela and you will be face to face with what Humans called Harpies. Bird like beaks sprout from their face and wings appear through their back, they have always been fire casters. Fleur had always been stronger with fire spells than any other, but the down side of that is water made her weaker.

Again she looked through the students, women glared at her and the men just drooled, soon she saw a raven haired boy who was looking around like she was. He seemed confused at the glares she was getting, part of her started to feel hopeful that maybe someone didn't see her like the rest did but she was also thinking the second he looks at her he'll be just like them. As she walked closer she noticed the boy had emerald like eyes that shone in the falling sun, even though they caught each others eye he didn't flinch or drool, nor did his eyes get hazy. This caused her stop and looked closer at him, she noticed he was rather thin almost sickly so and his glasses had complemented his look, she took a step towards him and he seemed to almost take a step back. She frowned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her head mistress Madam Maxine

"Is There a problem Fleur?" She asked with a raised brow.

Fleur quickly shook her head not wanting to cause a scene, she shot the boy a smile that caused a red headed boy behind him to nearly faint and began to walk into the school.

While her classmates had taken to the Ravenclaw table and began to eat she looked around and saw the boy was eating with the Gryffindors. Looking at the food on her table she noticed that the few French dishes had been eaten already when she looked back at the boy she notice some bouillabaisse hadn't been eaten as much. She got up and walked over to the boy "Excuse me" She said softly "Are you eating zee Bouillabaisse?"

The red headed boy from earlier smiled at her with those eyes, she hated those eyes. However the Raven haired boy shook his head "No, Here" He said calmly passing her the plate.

This caused her to stop again "Can I look at you?" She asked setting the plate down.

He looked over at her with a raised brow, like she thought his beautiful green eyes weren't glazed over. This boy was immune to her charms "Are you alright?" He asked looking slightly worried.

She nodded quickly, blushing a little "Yes, yes I am fine merci" She said bowing a little then taking the plate and quickly walking away. She had found someone to look at her for her and she didn't even know his name. What should she do... Her father! He was immune to the Veela charms as well, one of the many reasons he married her mother.

She quickly got up so she could run out of the hall when everything was over, the head masters speech and told them all to get to bed. The following day they would have selected the champions and the tournament would really start. The door was blocked by the mass of students then she heard someone grunt "Yeah that's Harry Potter move on Karkaroff" turning on the spot she saw who the new DADA, Professor Moody was talking about, it was the Raven Haired boy.  
Harry Potter?! He was Harry Potter?! She looked dumbstruck for a moment but recovered herself quickly enough to not cause an incident. She opened her room on the carriage, it wasn't large but it would do. A single queen bed, twin bedside tables, a desk and a wardrobe was all that was provided, anything else was from home. The room was a dark blue with some purple highlights, she never cared for the color blue or purple even, what she did like was green.  
She sat at her desk and wrote out her letter which didn't take to long all things considered.

_Dear Papa,_

_We have finally made it to Hogwarts, the school is nothing like home it is so rustic yet beautiful. It's hard to put it in words alone the school has a history and has been blessed with many great witches and wizards I feel slightly awe struck to be able to walk the same halls._

_However that is not the nature of my letter, I found a boy today. His name is Harry Potter, yes that one, the thing is I think he is Immune to my Veela nature. I need some advice, he's the only one I see here who doesn't give me those eyes. I hate those eyes. I want to be his friend but I don't want to push him away._

_Please write me soon._

_Love, Fleur._

When she was finished writing she went to her window where her Owl, Athena was perched, she was a brilliant looking barn owl her feathers were all smooth as silk and her color was like creamed coffee. "Take this to Papa?" She asked the Owl who bowed and took the letter to her leg with that she flew off.

Fleur changed into her night gown and crawled into her bed, as she slept her dreams were erratic. Some focused on her fears, rejection, betrayal and loss of love were among them. Others she found herself staring at a black form with green eyes, his figure never changed nor faded he was just there looking back at her. Her dreams could have been much worse so she slept a little easier than normal.

The next night had come faster than she would have liked, she didn't get a letter from her father yet, which didn't surprise her it was a long trip, and she couldn't get Harry to look or talk to her. After lunch Madam Maxine encouraged her to enter herself in the competition, she promised that the students would love her for bringing honor to their school, So she did.

That night on Halloween had been rather enjoyable, they really out did themselves for the holiday. Giant pumpkins, real bats and candies at every table. Though she wouldn't like to admit it, she did have a slight sweet tooth her favorites being candy corn or jelly beans.

"Now that our stomachs are full and our thirst is settled, I think we shall begin the selection. Mr. Flich bring in the goblet" The head master Dumbledore said loudly gaining her attention. As the Goblet was wheeled in the blue fire was really something else, Dumbledore stuck out his hand and the fire burst into a bright purple. A small piece of parchment flew in the sky and the older wizard caught it with ease "The Durmstag champion is... Victor Krum!" He boomed "Will all champions exit into the side room on the left thank you" Krum stood retrieving the parchment from the old man and left the room.

Again the Goblet exhaled a piece of parchment from the purple burst "Representing Hogwarts will be...Cedric Diggery!" He called loudly and the Hufflepuff man stood proudly shaking hands with his head master and heading to the side room. The final piece of Parchment flew out of the Goblet so fast the old man almost missed it "The Beaubox champion will be...Fleur Delacour!"

At the sound of her name she paused for a moment then stood walking to the ancient wizard, taking her parchment and left the room for the quieter side room. "So this is it then?" Cedric asked turning to see her enter the room, his eyes were slightly glazed but he seemed to be handling himself "I'm Cedric" He said extending his hand.

Cedric's hand shake was cut short by the door opening again, A raven haired boy with wide fearful green eyes slowly approached the group " What iz it? Do zhey want us to come back up?" Fleur asked gently walking closer to Harry, he looked like he was about to say something when chaos broke out.

Dumbledore strode quickly across the room and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes "Did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire! Did you!" He said quickly and with anger.

Harry shook his head with a scowl on his face "No! I swear Professor I didn't!" He said loudly.

Snape rolled his eyes "Of course he entered, just looking for more attention" The potions master said dryly.

Harry's head almost snapped from the speed he turned to face the man "Attention! How would you Professor Like to fight a Bloody Dark LORD every year!" He hissed with rage filling his green eyes.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Potter for language" McGonagall said sternly.

Fleur looked around slightly confused " I apologize but did you say 'Arry would be contenting? He iz just a lettle boy! This is Dangerous!" She said hotly

Harry glared at her "Don't mind the Little Boy" That hurt Fleur she didn't mean for it to seem so cold "He doesn't want to be in the tournament anyhow, I quit." He said walking towards the door.

"I am afraid Mr. Potter you have an active contract on you right now, you cannot quit" Barty Crouch finally spoke up.

Dumbledore had pulled the other Heads into a warded area to talk in private, the only other people were Krum who was looking over Harry with a gleam in his eyes like he had found competition, Cedric who was glaring at Harry and probably thought he entered himself. But she knew better, the fear in his eyes was very real, no one would argue that much.

Fleur frowned a little and stepped closer to Harry "Please 'Arry I didn't mean to offend you" She started with hopeful eyes. "Thes Tournament is Dangerous and for those who 'Ave years of experience over you."

Harry let out a chuckle "Really?..." He started sounding bored, Krum and Cedric leaned in a little to listen to Harry speak "Have you face Voldemort?" He asked with a frown "Killed a Basilisk? No?" His eye were filled with anger "How about fighting off about a Hundred Dementors?"

All of these Fleur shook her head, there was no way anyone could face these things and survive. Yet if he did then he was stronger than she would ever be.

Krum looked confused "Are you telling me, that you have done these things?" He started scratching his chin.

Harry nodded "I have and No I'm not going to say anymore" He turned himself away and walked off to the other side of the room, away from everyone.  
Fleur hung her head it seemed like she had just cut all of her ties with the one person who might understand her and it hurt so much more than anything else she had ever done in her life.

Dumbledore and the other heads returned after a few minutes "Mr. Potter, this is an usual situation however. You have to compete in this tournament." Crouch said calmly "Mr. Bagman"

Ludo nodded "Alright Champions gather round, November 22nd will be the day the first task will begin. This will a challenge of daring and nerve. You will not know what danger you will be facing." He said with a wide smile "Tomorrow we have a wand ceremony to test your wands"

Fleur watched as Krum grunted and Harry shrugged. Madam Maxine without another word guided her away from the group. She turned around to watch Harry get led off with Cedric by Dumbledore, she caught his eye which seemed to soften a little under her gaze then harden as he turn his head and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enemies or Friends?

The next day the Silvery blond young woman rose from her bed slowly, the rising sun burned her eyes that had been used to the darkness. Fleur's hair was a mess and she held an annoyed look on her face, her first thoughts went to one sentence "Why can't we wake up later?" She groaned. Walking over to her private shower she grabbed a towel and removed her nightwear, enjoying the warm water for sometime before she exited her room.

It was October in England, so of course she'd dress warmly. A jacket and a pair of jeans with a scarf wrapped around her neck, and a clip holding her hair in place. While the cold had never really been a problem for her, the Veela were of the Fire nature making them warm inside and out.

She felt sorry for the Hogwarts students, she didn't have classes but had a load of weekly homework that would be issued and turned in every Sunday. Friday and Saturday would be used for the practical portion of the studies to make sure the students understood what they were learning. Madam Taylor was the only teacher other than their Headmistress to come with the small amount of students that could preform in the Tournament.

Fleur made her way to the Hogwarts great hall for breakfast, it was pretty early so she doubted many people would be down there. When she walked in her idea had been right, the Raven house had more students up at this hour than any other. One stood out though, it was the same messy haired boy from yesterday, Harry Potter. He looked dreadful though, with a hint of curiosity she went over to him.

Fleur walked with her head held up ignoring the stares she was getting "Bonjour Harry, parlez-vous français par hasard?" She asked calmly. 'Good Morning Harry, Do you speak French by chance?'

Harry looked up at her with a confused look on his face, he glanced left and right. He kept his face out of direct light though only glancing up at her from under his glasses "Pas tant" He replied softly. 'Not much'

She nodded softly "I take eet your class mates did not take eet well?" She said in a gentle voice.

Harry shrugged "You could say that." He said in the same soft voice.

Fleur looked at Harry's clothes carefully, it was the same clothes he had been were last night and she spotted a few blood stains on his shirt "Venir" She commanded sternly 'Come'.

Harry looked up at her "Why?" He snapped, it was clear to her, that he saw her as an enemy but not like Cedric or Viktor.

Fleur leaned in softly and pointed to his shirt "If you're to stubborn to go to the nurse. I will 'elp." She said calmly.

Harry glanced at himself and frowned "Fine, Seeing as Hermione wont talk to neither me or Ron." He said in an annoyed voice standing up.

Fleur walked outside with Harry following her, she led him to the lake figuring that no one would follow or be out here at this time. She turned around and saw Harry's face with a slightly shocked look, he had a black eye, his nose was bruised and he had several cuts along his face, his knuckles were also bloody and scabbed over "mon Dieu" She whispered softly pulling out her wand.

Harry closed his eyes with a sigh, as Fleur started using some healing spells to fix the wounds. His eye started to swell down, the cuts mended themselves and his nose cracked for a moment and the color disappeared. "Thanks." He said in a soft voice.

Fleur placed her wand back into her holster "Ow did this 'appen?" She said then with a sudden thought "Who. Did this?" She said calmly.

Harry frowned rubbing the back of his head with a small sigh "Turn's out...Gryffindor has more ties with Hufflepuff than I knew about..." He said in a cold voice "My House mates did this." He said then with a cold look in his eyes "You should see the other guys."

Fleur looked up with wide eyes "Arry you need to tell someone!" She said quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at her "Why do you care." He said in a firm voice.

Fleur rose a brow, why did she care? Was it because she was the only male besides her father that didn't look at her with those eyes? "Maybe I want my competition in top shape." She said calmly "Wouldn't do if such a cute face was photoed in a way such as this, Non?"

Harry rose a brow "You see me as competition?" He said in a small voice.

Fleur nodded her head "Oui, You are very powerful. Limited but powerful." She said casually leaning on an old willow tree.

Harry glared at her "What do you mean limited?" He said crossing his arms.

She let out a small laugh "Arry, 'ow many friends do you have in these other 'ouses."

Harry frowned, when he thought about it. He had very little friends or even people he knew in the other houses.

"Exactly." She said calmly "A general is weak with out 'is allies." She said cupping his cheek in a warm way "Remember that 'Arry."

Fleur then turned and walked off, back towards the Beauxbaton Carriage. She had a light smile on her face, if what Harry had told her yesterday meant anything then he was the only person in this Tournament that was a threat, did she even want to face them? Why couldn't they be friends but she profiled them none the less

Yes, Cedric had been chosen from the Hogwarts school but if their House system meant anything then he would not cheat, would not go out of his way for glory but he would try the hardest and work to his best ability.

Viktor...he was an enigma, tough enough to play for a Quidditch Team at 17 but she didn't know anything about his level of skill with a wand. He was either brilliant or idiotic, the way he could move on a broom and how he moved meant he had a mind for strategy.

She then thought about herself, the only reason she entered was to get everyone off her back. The girls at her school hated her for what she did to men, men loved her but she hated how they loved her. So with a very short list of people she could trust, she turned to studies and was head of her class that made more people hate her 'Smart and Beautiful?!' 'She's a cheater!' 'Impossible.' Were all things she would hear. Madam Maxine told her that to gain the honor of the Tri-Wizard cup would make her class mates like her. Thus far it had not worked.

Fleur walked into her room and noticed that Athena was back and she had a letter tied to her leg. Quickly the french blond walked over and untied the message, she ran her fingers over the birds bright feathers "Merci." She said absently as she opened it and began to read.

_'Dear Fleur,_

_To say I am surprised that Mr. Harry Potter is immune to the Veela charms would make me a liar. Potter is a very dangerous man, I have yet to uncover anything on his youth. That could mean he was raised by Muggle's thus meaning his experience for the Wizard World is almost none, I doubt he know's what a Veela or a Griffin is. But He does know what a Basilisk is, from what I hear two years ago one was on the loose inside the school, then by the end of the year someone killed it and sealed the Chamber of Secrets. If I recall only an heir of Slytherin could open it, Parseltongue is passed through many in his line. Harry Potter is a Parseltongue. The Sirius Black disaster last year, I have yet to find a trail record however. Keep a close on Potter, he could be a valued friend and even ally but he has his risks._

_Sign~ Your Loving Father~ Martian Delacour.'_

Fleur couldn't breath for a moment, he wasn't lying about the Basilisk and she doubted he was lying about 'Seigneur des Ténèbres', that man had ties in France and that was where he would after Britain. She did however wonder if that meant he wasn't lying about Dementors.

Fleur decided to take a walk, she went back to the Black Lake. Though she hated water, she couldn't help but think it was beautiful. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours, if it wasn't for her advanced hearing she would have missed the sounds of foot steps.

The blond looked behind her and spotted three Slytherin boys walking towards her, the Muscle behind the leader looked part troll or Orc maybe. The Leader had slicked sickly blond hair, he looked like a weasel or maybe ferret.

The blond walked forward "Hello Beautiful, My name is Draco Malfoy." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

Fleur let out a sigh, he put on a face and glared at him "And that mean's?" She said in a deathly cold voice.

Draco rose a brow "Fiery, I'll tame you." He said with a smirk "I think you are acceptable to date me."

"Not interested." She said turning back to the lake.

"What?!" He said taking a step forward "I am a Pure-Blood of the highest standard, wealthy beyond measure, and very powerful." He spoke in a tone dripping with pride.

Fleur shrugged "Don't care. Leave." She said in a cold voice.

Draco chuckled "Playing hard to get eh?" He said stepping towards her "Cute. Can I play too?"

Fleur stood quickly and pointed her wand at his throat "I am not 'Playing' Leave. Now." She snapped, she closed her left fist and conjured a fire ball. She hated her Veela nature because of this. Men didn't understand NO.

Draco paled and looked to the boys behind him for help, they seemed to have gotten the message and started advancing towards her.

Quickly she kicked Draco in the shin and he went down in pain, she threw the fire ball at the Boy to the left and body binded the boy to the right in a fluid like movement. Then pointed her wand back at Draco. She glared and started to walk off, she stunned the blond boy, she would remember that name Draco Malfoy, not for pleasure but if he crossed her again she would not be so merciful.

* * *

Fleur let out a sigh as she started to place food on her plate, she had skipped breakfast not really meaning to but still all the same she was hungry, even for English food. She was glad that her friend Mindy Collin chose to attend the meal, the girl was very beautiful with sleek black hair and piercing green eyes. She wasn't anything like Fleur, where she didn't talk to boys or brushed them off Mindy loved to flirt and date.

Mindy turned to her friend with a smirk on her face "_So I hear you and a certain black haired fourth year went out of the castle for breakfast._" She said in a sweet voice and a wink.

Fleur rolled her eyes "_It was not like that, he got into a fight and was to stubborn to go to the nurse._" She said as she started to eat.

"_He is cute though_" She said with a sly grin, that statement earned an arm slap "_So he was attacked? Guess they think he cheated._" She spoke as she rubbed her arm.

Fleur nodded "_Yes, some in his house don't take kindly to him now._" She said drinking her Pumpkin juice, she hated not being able to drink wine but this drink wasn't to bad.

Mindy nodded "_I see... do you think he cheated?_" She said softly looking right into Fleur's eyes.

"_No._" She said flatly "_I don't. I know he has enough problem's with out this thing._" She took a bit out of the stew and found it lacking flavor.

"_Like what?_" Mindy asked with a raised brow.

"_Being the boy who lived is enough._"

Mindy nodded her head slowly "_He's immune isn't he._" She said softly "_You wouldn't keep talking to him if he wasn't_"

Fleur nodded once "_Yes...He is._" She said with a small smile.

"_Good, then you can finally date for once._" The young woman said with a bright smile.

"_We're enemies... I think...I don't think dating or even thinking about being friends is a good idea._" Fleur said calmly, though the idea was now stuck in her mind, could they be friends, she did take the time to heal his wounds when no one else seemed to care.

Mindy gave her a slick grin and a wink " _This Tournament is designed to strength the relation between our school's._" She said softly "_Can you think of anything better?_"

Fleur sighed and slapped the back of her head this time "_Pervert._" She said casually.

Mindy rubbed the back of her head with a wide smile "_You love me and you know it._"

Fleur smiled back though not as wide, nodded simply and turned back to her food.

* * *

Around Three O'clock Madam Maxine summoned Fleur to follow her to the Weighing Ceremony. They were the first one's to arrive other than Ludo Bagman, then it was Cedric who said Dumbledore would be along shortly, Ollivander, Viktor and Igor, Rita Skeeter who then tried to interview Viktor however Igor stepped in and shot her down. About 5 minutes later Harry walked in with his head held down, just enough for his hair to cover most of his face.

Fleur knew what this meant, and took a step forward just as Rita was about to speak "I would like a word 'Arry, I understand you know the Patronus charm, it's for my 'omework or I wouldn't ask." She said in a bright tone with a smile.

Harry looked up at her with eyes that screamed 'Thank you' he nodded "Yeah sure, It's tricky but when you understand it's quite simple." He said as they walked into a corner of the room.

Cedric seemed to understand what was going on as he spotted what looked like blood on Harry's collar and started to talk to Rita aiming to by time.

Fleur let out a sigh "So what 'Appened this time?" She said softly.

Harry looked up and showed off his busted cheek, bleeding lip and bruised eye. "Ron." He said simply "Me and Draco got into it and hexes were thrown. Me and Ron got in trouble for standing up to a friend who was hit." He spoke calmly as she started to heal his wounds "He looks worse if it helps."

Fleur sighed softly, finishing up and smiled at him "Vous et moi avez besoin de parler" She spoke in french hoping he understood 'You and me need to talk later.'

"Bein." He said simply, walking back over to the group.

Rita glared at Fleur "I hope your study time as help you Miss. Delacour." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oui." Fleur said in a calm tone and smiled brightly at Harry "Merci 'Arry."

Harry nodded "Any time, never a problem." He said with a smile of his own.

Rita rolled her eyes "I would like to interview Mr. Potter if that would be alright there Harry." She said walking over to the teen "Add a bit of color to the page."

Fleur stepped up "Non, 'Arry is underage." She said simply "Without 'is guardian present, it is against the law."

Viktor nodded "I do not believe Hary vants to go anywhere vith you." He said in a moderately English voice.

Harry gave Viktor a smile and nodded at him, then stepped away from Rita "Yeah, I don't quiet feel comfortable talking to reporters." He said casually.

Rita groaned her teeth "Very well." She snapped walking over to her photo man.

Harry let out a sigh, noticing how Maxine and Igor were talking a little bit away from the group "Thank you, Viktor right? I'm Harry." He said holding out his hand.

Viktor nodded "Seeker vatch out for their own, Da?" He said shaking his hand in a firm grip.

Harry rubbed the back of his head like his normal nervous habit "I'm not as good as you. I can hold my own though." He said with a small smile.

"I vould like to test that out." The Bulgarian said calmly "It could help you one day."

Harry nodded "Sure, that would mean a lot...but aren't we supposed to be enemies?" He said looking from champion to champion.

Fleur shook her head with a smile, she had thought about this all day "Non, We may 'ave to fight each other on the field but off it, friends?" She said holding out her hand palm down.

Cedric grinned "I love making new friends." He said absently as he put his hand on top of hers.

Viktor was next "I have no problem vith being friends." He said casually putting his hand in.

Harry laughed "I'm not even supposed to be in this thing. Friends." He placed his hand on top of their's.

Fleur nodded as they pulled away "We don't talk about the tournament when we are together unless it is something we may die over." She said calmly as they nodded in agreement "I think this is a great way to learn about each other." Fleur was glad that Cedric and Viktor seemed to be able to keep their heads on when she was around. Maybe she had finally made the friends she was looking for.

"Ah I see that I am a little late. I apologize for my tardiness, I happened upon a distraction that led me through a journey to were I almost forgot this was today." Dumbledore's voice said in a bright and cheery tone.

Ludo looked up from his play book "Very well, Mr. Ollivander let us start the ceremony."

* * *

_**A/N: Hello Hello, I hope you guys liked this. I figured I kept you waiting on this long enough, I have no one to blame but myself. It would seem every time I tried to work on this I would get distracted and would ignore it. Two months later here we are, I did not see why they couldn't be friends or at least tolerate each other. The Tournament is to promote the strength and friendship of the three schools but in the Original they seemed to hate each other, the way they were so vicious. Cedric the Hufflepuff friendship is like the most prominent trait, Viktor would at least respect Harry for being a Seeker or for having the balls to enter the tournament. So that is my take on this, like it or don't I'm not making this so it's all the same but Harry and Fleur have a romance. Sign with regards- 'The Demon'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry, Fleur, Viktor or Cedric. Well none of the others as well._

* * *

Chapter 3: With Friends like these…

Ludo looked up from his play book "Very well, Mr. Ollivander let us start the ceremony."

The Champions took their seats, Rita with her camera man were sitting silent off by the far wall, Dumbledore along with the other Head Masters rested nearby their champions. "Let's start with Mr. Diggory" The getting on in years wand maker said in a soft voice walking to Cedric who was at one end of the table.

Mr. Ollivander walked over slowly "Ah, I remember this wand. Very well even. Containing a single hair of a fine male unicorn…as I recall nearly gored me with his horn when I plucked it." He said looking over the wand and rolling it in his hands "Twelve Inches…no twelve and a quarter….Ash wood. Pleasantly springing." He looked closely at it and then held it his ear "It's in wonderful condition, though I would treat it with the proper wood care equipment." He said in a kind voice "What you use now seems to be for Pine."

Cedric grinned a little sheepishly "I apologize."

"Oh no quiet alright." He said calmly with a smile "Now let's see here" He said to himself waving the wand at a spare piece of paper on the table transfiguring it into a formed paper bird. "It seems to work perfectly." He handed the wand back.

Cedric nodded smiling, and slipped his wand back into his holster on his hip.

Ollivander moved over to Viktor who was sitting next to Cedric "Ah Mr. Krum, Not one of my wands…no this is... impressive a Gregorovitch." He said as Viktor passed him the wand from his wrist holster "Now let's see here, Hornbeam." He looked down the wand "Ten and a Quarter." He rolled the wand in his fingers "Thick…very thick and ridged." He muttered holding it up to his ear "The heart string of a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Most interesting." He said waving the wand making birds appear "I see no issues here, take care of it Mr. Krum."

Viktor rose a brow, wondering how the man could possibly know all of that, as he was given his wand "Da, of course." He slipped said wand into his holster.

"Miss. Delacour" The old man said walking over, Fleur looked down at her wand with a small smile, and she passed it over and cast a glance at Harry.

He was quickly trying to clean his wand with his shirt, silently she passed him a handkerchief. Which he took with smile.

As she did this Ollivander was already looking over her wand, from its creator "I see Rosewood." He said rolling it in his fingers and looking over it "Inflexible and Nine in a half inches." Softly he held it to his ear "My word. A Veela Hair?" He said giving her a curious glance.

"Oui, it was from my Grandmother." She said softly low enough from only the close people to hear, leaving Rita out of the loop for once.

"I see" He waved the wand and summoned a grouping of daisies. "I have no doubts on this wand. It is in wonderful shape." He gently passed her wand back.

"Merci, Mr. Ollivander." Fleur spoke placing the wand back to her hip.

Ollivander moved to Harry "Now Mr. Potter." He said with a smile, seeing how the teen was trying to clean his wand. "A hard fit if I recall."

Harry laughed "Yes. It took quite a while didn't it? "He said with a smile, remembering trying the whole store or at least a good percent of it.

"Let me see. Holly, yes quiet the fit." He muttered, rolling it in his fingers "Nice and Supple, Elven inches if I recall." He said casting a look at Dumbledore "With a single Phoenix feather core." He waved the wand and sent an array of sparks into the air. "Well" He passed the wand back softly "The wand is fine, though a little upset about its treatment. I recommend a good treating or polish." He whispered to Harry with a smirk.

"Excuse me." Fleur spoke up "Ow do you know what our wands are? Sir." She asked with a raised brow.

Ollivander simply smiled and started to walk to his brief case "When one listens. You hear the most amazing things." He said softly.

Viktor and Cedric looked at each other with raised brows. Fleur made a thinking face and Harry chuckled a little.

"What is funny Arry?" She asked softly.

"He basically told us that he can hear the wands." He whispered "Like they speak to him, he once told me that the wand choses the wizard." He said casting a look at Ollivander who was watching him with his sliver eyes that had a small twinkle.

Fleur rose a brow "But ow can that be possible." She said in a whisper of her own.

Harry shrugged "Magic?" He said with a confused look.

Fleur chuckled, Rita stepped forward at this point "Now, before you all leave. The Prophet wants a picture of the Champions, with the Head Masters of course. Then if it would be possible to have a single shot with them all the better." She said in her sickly sweet tone, motioning to the area they would take the photo in "How about Harry up in front yeah?"

Harry ignored her and stood next to Cedric with Dumbledore behind him, Fleur on his other side with her Head Mistress.

Once the photo was shot a few times, Rita basically dragged Harry to the side alone for the single shoot, which she then did with the others.

Ludo finally spoke up "Alright then, now champions we will see you all the day of the first task. Good luck and keep your wits about you." He said walking away, Rita Skeeter following him quickly obviously not getting any more information from the 'Stupid little brats.' Her camera man following her.

Dumbledore spoke up "Igor, Olympe. Care for some tea?" He said with a smile "My office."

Igor whispered something to Viktor who nodded "Of course Dumbledore." He said in a grunt.

Olympe smiled "Delighted, I shall speak with you at a later time Fleur." She said walking over to Dumbledore who shot a wink at Harry and a smile to Cedric before heading out the door with the Head Masters.

Harry rose a brow and stood up "So…what shall we do now?" He asked, being that his classes were now done with for the day.

Fleur smiled "Ow bout we spend some time at the Lake." She said send a glance at Cedric and Viktor who simply shrugged "You go on first Arry. I wand a word with Cedric and Viktor."

Harry rose a brow but didn't protest "Oh, Thank you." He said handing her back the handkerchief, he headed for the door and closed it behind him.

Fleur looked over at the pair "Spill. Now." She said with a glare.

"Vhat?" Viktor grunted with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry?" Cedric said in the same tone with a frown on his face.

Fleur turned to Cedric "I saw the way you were looking at Arry." She said crossing her arms "You ad a 'ateful gleam in your eyes."

Cedric nodded slowly "Alright, I understand." He said scratching the back of his head "Well, truthfully I did hate Harry for a few minutes there. Then I recalled how the Hufflepuff house also hated him back two years ago." He said with a sigh "So…I kinda looked around asked a few people about him. From what I've heard he doesn't seem the type to cheat his way in."

Fleur rolled her eyes "Of course 'e wouldn't enter 'imself, 'e 'as enough issues without this Tournament." She said then looking over at Viktor.

Viktor held up his hands in a defensive manner "I Vas curious about him. Figured the more time I spent vith Harry. I vould get to know him." He said with a small smile "I like to know my competition."

Fleur sighed, Cedric at least realized he was being stupid and Viktor, as long as they didn't speak about the Tournament, then he might be a friend.

"Let's go join Arry." She said with a small grin.

* * *

The group spent a good amount of the evening together, they talked about a lot of things from interests to what they wanted to do in the future for a career. When Dinner time rolled around each split to their houses table Fleur sat at the Claws, Cedric with the Puff's and started to spread the word to be a little kinder to the Fourth Champion. Viktor sat with the Snake's though he didn't look like he enjoyed that moment, as a certain blonde started to chat him up.

Harry tried to sit away from most of the Gryffindor's and towards the end of the table. That all went well and he was left alone before a figure sat in front of him "Sorry." She said in a soft voice.

Harry glance up from his roast beef, it was Hermione "I should have believed you…." She said in a small voice "I heard from Neville about Ron…"

Harry glared "So that means I'm not a liar?" He hissed.

Hermione shook her head "I never said you were a liar." She said quickly "I just didn't want to be caught between you and Ron." She spoke with a small tear in her eye "You guys are my only friends….I hate the thought of losing either of you….so I didn't want to pick a side…I never imagined that Ron would attack you."

Harry shrugged "Apparently he didn't like the way I tried to make him see reason." He said with a sigh "I sleep down in the common room now, not the best situation but better than sleeping up there. Hedwig watches out for me, and I've got a locking charm on my trunk."

Hermione rose a brow "When did you find a locking charm?" She asked with a smile.

"Found it in a book, might as well read if I'm going to live through this thing." He said casually.

Hermione smiled widely "Well that mean's Ron shouldn't be able to open your trunk, he hates reading."

Harry nodded, he just hoped she was right he didn't want Ron taking anything from his trunk. From his photo's to his cloak. He kept his Firebolt locked away in the Quidditch supply locker. He had to ask Madam Hooch if that would be okay, to which she asked why, he simply replied that he didn't want his broom getting trashed or someone messing with it. She agreed and gave him the spare key.

It was a simple fix but if things got worse he wouldn't be able to stay in the common room at all.

* * *

Fleur let out a sigh as she picked at her meal, Mindy sat next to her "_Something wrong Fleur?" _She asked with a raised brow.

Fleur waved her off "_Nothing you need to worry about, Mindy." _She said casually.

"_Oh? Why's that? Trouble with a certain fourth year?_" She asked with a wink.

Fleur rolled her eyes "_Non, It is the tournament." _She said calmly with a frown "_I am merely stressed out. I want to know what I am facing but they tell us nothing."_

Mindy nodded "_I understand that."_ She said drinking from the goblet of pumpkin juice.

"_I am going to bed early. I'll see you tomorrow for the studying."_ The Sliver blond stood up slowly, Mindy simply smiled and gave her a nod of understanding.

Fleur walked away from her table, as she was walking away she noticed Harry's owl she assumed land near him. To which he quickly smiled and shot out to the door. Fleur being nearby rose a brow and followed him.

He wasn't that far down the hall, he stopped to read the note that the bird delivered. He had a frown on his face from what he was reading, with a sigh he stuffed the note in his pocket and heading back to the main stairs which made him turn around.

He nearly bumped into her as he had his head down "Oh, Sorry Fleur. Didn't see you." He said in a small voice.

"Are you alright? Arry?" She said in a soft tender voice.

"Er. Yeah…I'll be alright, just got some…slightly bad news from…a friend of mine." He said pausing a few times. He didn't look right at Fleur as he spoke.

Fleur knew he wasn't telling the complete truth, or it was a flat lie. She wasn't going to pressure him though, she didn't want to affect their friendship in anyway. "Arry….Tomorrow I want you to join me in studying with my friend Mindy." She said smiling.

Harry thought about it for a moment "Alright, I guess. Why though?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Because. You ave some catching up to do. The tasks were meant for sixth year's at least, not a fourth year." She said in a kind voice "While you are amazing, you lack the same magically ability."

"So, you want me to try to catch up on two years' worth of magic?"

"Non, I only want to elp you with the more important things." She said with a shrug.

Harry nodded slowly "Only if Hermione comes too. She'll want to help out too."

"Was that the girl? The one with the bushy air?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, she didn't want to get involved, so she tried to stay neutral in this fight." He explained, though he was still upset at Hermione, he wouldn't hold against her as long as she helped him in this stupid tournament.

Fleur smiled "If you say so." She said clearly not happy with Hermione either.

"I'm going up to the Gryffindor Common room." He said with a yawn.

"I can't imagine you still sleep near that boy." She said quickly with wide eyes.

Harry shrugged "Yes and No. I sleep in the Common room on the one of the couches." He said waving her off with a blank look on his face.

Fleur let out a sigh "Arry you can't keep doing this." She said with a sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder "If you won't go to your Head of House."

Harry quickly cut her off "I don't have any proof and I wouldn't like to get hit or cursed again." He said hotly, not at her though.

Fleur frowned as she thought "Is there an unused classroom near the tower?" She asked, a small idea forming in her head.

"One…that was used for Enchanting class, if I read the dusty name plate right." He said with a thoughtful look on his face "Why?"

Fleur cupped his cheek and looking into his eyes "Because, I'm going to make a place for you to sleep." She said with a grin.

* * *

_**Hello Hello. I really must thank the random guest that started to point out the flaws of my wonderful story. I didn't want to start getting the idea of their friendship yet as I am myself still thinking about how each character should act around the other. This will follow the Cannon story line but a few things will change. As you read, Rita's information will be cut so the prompt with Harry 'Crying himself to sleep' is non-existent. So please give me both your hate and love as I enjoy both- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'**_


End file.
